1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to bubbles which are formed for recreational and demonstrative purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing solutions which can be utilized to form self-illuminated bubbles.
2. Description of Related Art:
The formation of bubbles is a well recognized and widely practiced pasttime. In its simplest form, bubble blowing involves dipping a ring-shaped article into a liquid soap solution followed by blowing into the ring to form one or more bubbles. Alternatively, the ring may be moved in order to force air through the ring and form the bubbles.
A wide variety of commercial bubble blowing kits are available for use by individuals. The kits typically include a bubble blowing solution packaged in a suitable container and some type of ring-shaped device for use in forming the bubbles. As an alternative to commercially available bubble blowing kits, individuals commonly practice the art of blowing bubbles utilizing liquid detergents, such as liquid dishwashing, and homemade ring-shaped devices which can be made from a variety of items.
The blowing of bubbles outdoors for recreational and entertainment purposes is limited, for the most part, to daylight hours. Although bubbles can be blown in the dark, the recreational and entertainment value drops substantially since it is difficult to see them. Likewise, bubble blowing indoors is limited to rooms where there is sufficient light to allow visual observation of the bubbles. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide self-illuminated bubbles which can be viewed under conditions of reduced lighting. The self-illumination of bubbles would also increase the entertainment value and enjoyment of the bubbles under conditions when the bubbles would otherwise be difficult to see. In addition, the self-illumination of bubbles would provide a source of light and illumination in an attractive manner.